Allison Vergara: The New Girl (A Harry Potter Fanfic)
by PinoyAko12
Summary: 11-year-old Allison Taylor Vergara discovers that she's a witch on her eleventh birthday. A letter sent to her via an owl informs her that she has been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She meets ever famous Harry Potter and a lot more. With her taste for adventure and danger, will she be able to stay at Hogwarts or will she be explelled? (Slow updates HPSC)
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER ONE: THE NEW WITCH_

Allison Taylor Vergara has never seen her aunt get so flustered her entire life.

See, it was Allison's birthday and her aunt always makes her birthdays fun and unforgettable, but it was just her eleventh birthday, nothing so special about it…or so she thought.

Nearly a week ago, owls invaded their neighbour's front door. _The Dudleys _Allison thought. She was watching it through the window of their living room. She stood up and went to the kitchen. Pulling a chair towards her, she sat on it quite…comfortably.

"What's with the owls, auntie? The Dudleys own it right? And who's the boy picking them up? They have only one child, right? What was his name? The fat one? Duddleson? Dudders?" Allison asked her aunt Natalya, who was busy making breakfast.

"I have no idea, dear…The owls just appeared out of nowhere! And in broad daylight too!" Allison noticed Aunt Natalya go all evasive and excited at the same time, and she won't meet her eye, she didn't know why. Allison suspected her of something immediately.

_ Something's up…_

"And yes, Allie," said her aunt. 'Allie' was a nickname Aunt Natalie used she's in the mood to be sweet. "they only have one child, Dudley Dursley I believe," Aunt Natalya smiled at her favorite niece as she carefully transferred the freshly cooked bacon and egg onto her plate, then going back to cook some for her.

"And the boy?" She said in between mouthfuls, wanting to know more of the information. Allison took some bread from the plate near her and took a bite.

_ It's the first time I saw him…_

"Oh yes, the boy is Harry Potter, he is…The boy who lived…Most famous w-" Aunt Natalya got a distant look in her eyes as she said this, then shook her head and threw herself away from her stupor, and went back to cooking her breakfast, which she almost got burned…

"Most famous what, auntie?" insisted Allison, taking another piece of freshly toasted bread from counter.

Aunt Natalya shook her head, smiling. "Nothing dear…All I know is that his name is Harry Potter," Her aunt answered from the kitchen.

_ Now I know that something is most definitely up…_

Allison finished the last of her breakfast and asked instead, "So, can you tell me more about the Dursleys and Harry Potter?" she stood up as she picked her plate and went to the kitchen sink.

As she started putting soap in the sponge Aunt Natalya told her, "Oh, nothing much, sweetheart," Then she thought for a while, "Oh, yes! There is one. Now, you didn't hear it from me but I hear that the Dursleys always boss poor Harry around since he could walk and talk! AND—get ready for this part—they're his aunt and uncle! Family, Allie! Family! Ev—I mean, no one knows where Li—I mean his parents were…so, he went to the nearest family they could find, and those are the rotten Dursleys," Aunt Natalya finished her tale just as the doorbell rang.

Allison closed the faucet and wiped her hands on the apron and said, "I'll go get it," when Aunt Natalya, obviously hiding glee, stopped her, saying, "No. No, I'll get it. You just finish the dishes there, Allie," As soon as she turned off the stove she dashes out of the room and opens the door.

_ She's hiding something from me…_

_ What is it?_

Now, Allison Taylor S. Vergara, daughter of Katerina Abigail Santos and Arthur James Vergara, half-Filipino and half-British, suspected her aunt of something…like…Well, one time she asked her aunt how their parents died, and she said, "At work. Somehow, at the lobby, something exploded, thus the building collapsed. That's how they died," Natalya Amethyst Santos, sister of her mom, has said, but something to her tone made it sound as if what she was trying to say was,

_ I'll tell you when you're older…_

Allison tried to get a glimpse of who the person at the door was, but her aunt—by some miracle—somehow knew she'd be trying to spy and eavesdrop, blocked her view of the person she was talking to and spoke in hushed voices. She's managed to catch a few words. "about time", "knew", "Hogwarts", and "magic".

_ Magic? The bloody hell has this got to do with magic?!_

"Thank you, Minerva," said Aunt Natalya before shutting the door closed. Allison immediately pretends she'd been washing the dishes the whole time, humming an old tune even.

"So, who was that? At the door?" Allison asked casually.

"Oh, no one special, my dear. Just an old friend of mine," Aunt Natalya shrugs, dismissively.

Frustrated, Allison let the subject drop. "Fine…"

A few days later, more and more owls dropped more and more letters at the Dursleys and she could've sworn she'd heard Mr. Vernon Dursley scream, "I want you all here in five minutes to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" Allison was in her room that time, playing the piano. Her teacher was, once again, late.

_ As usual…_

And so, five minutes later, she saw the Dursleys' car back out of number four drive and caught barely a glimpse of Harry's face peeking out of the back of the Dursley's car. She mostly saw that rotten kid's face bawling about something. And after that was now. 'Now' being, her aunt bustling about because it was her eleventh birthday.

_ How could I ever forget?_

And it wasn't because she was excited or anything, it was because her aunt always wakes her up early in the morning and yells, "It's your birthday, Allie!" And always jumps on her bed….Always…

Aunt Natalya opened (read: slammed) the door with a shout so loud, a lion's roar would be put to shame. Aunt Natalya, as usual, jumped on her bed shouting, "Wake up! Up! It's your birthday, Allie! Up! UP!"

Allison groaned. "Alright! Alright already! I'm UP!" she pushes off her comforters as soon as Aunt Natalya stopped jumping, though she was grinning like a madman. She swung her legs over the bed and slipped them onto those fluffy grey bunny slippers.

She barely gotten herself fully awake and standing when Aunt Natalya grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs, almost making Allison trip. ("H-Hey! You're going to make me t-tr—OW!") They headed straight to the kitchen. When they stopped, Allison was trying to catch her breath, hands on her knees, panting. Aunt Natalya seemed like a ball of energy, obviously trying to stop herself from jumping again.

After about what looked like an hour of rubbing her sore shin, Allison stood up erect and nearly—_nearly—_shouted at Aunt Natalya, "Did you or did you not drink seven coffees?!" she almost yells, furious and exhausted.

"Oh maybe, a _whole jar, I suppose?_" She giggles like a madman and dashes away to a nearby cupboard, opening it and taking a gold strip of fabric with scarlet designs here and there. Allison marveled at it, frustration and pain forgotten almost immediately. Aunt Natalya gingerly wrapped it around your eyes, blindfolding her. She held Allison's shoulders and started walking.

"Almost there, Allie," Aunt Natalya cooed. A bit later Allison felt the blindfold removed and she could see again.

Her gold and scarlet eyes* landed on a vibrantly wrapped box then on the letter adjacent to it. "Wh-What is it?" she whispered, grateful.

"Open it, luv…"

Slowly, Allison sat down on the couch and reached for the parcel. She gingerly removed the paper which revealed a black leather box.

_ It's quite…small…wonder what's in it…_

She removed the lid and gasped. What she saw inside was an infinite library. She thought of a book and reached in, surprisingly she touched one and when she withdrew her hand, the book was in her hand. She stared at it intently.

"H-How…?" She managed after a while.

"Simple," she started as she grins as like a madman. "Magic." Aunt Natalya stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Allison looked at her as if she'd sprouted a second head.

"Magic?!" She looked at the new gift. "Magic isn't r—" she looked up expecting to see Aunt Natalya's grinning face only to be disappointed.

"Boo," Someone said from behind

"BLOODY—" Allison almost shouted, but stopped herself when she found out it was her aunt. "Don't do that to m—How did you get there?!" Allison raised an eyebrow at Aunt Natalya then slowly nodded. "Oh, you idiot," she says, smacking her forehead. "Fast-walking of course…" Aunt Natalya was a while ago in front of her, then suddenly sitting next to her at the couch.

She shook her head, again, grinning like a madman. "Dear, it's called apparating. It's like teleporting," she explained. Allison shook her very head vigorously, she felt as if it was about to come off. "N-No…That's not possible! Magic…Magic….IT'S NOT REAL!" Allison, intent on proving that there is no such sing, yelled. Aunt Natalya's grinning face disappeared and was replaced by a calm yet intimidating face.

Suddenly the telly went static, the lights flickered, and the door blasted open. Allison got freaked out, thinking of supernatural things. "Well?" asked Aunt Natalya. Allison stared and didn't answer. Aunt Natalya sighed. "I was afraid it would come to this…"

"I'm a witch, Allison."

Allison gulped.

_ A…A witch?! H-How…Run..RUN ALLISON!_

"You're not going anywhere," Aunt Natalya said sternly as if she'd suddenly read Allison's mind and then suddenly a wand came from nowhere and she shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _Suddenly, Allison's arms snapped to the sides, her legs closed, and her body slumped in the couch.

"Listen to me, Allison, you're a witch, I'm a witch, your mother's a witch, your father's a wizard. Almost everyone in our clan's a witch or wizard," then her voice softened, "except for our old cousin, Frankie. He's a squib, tell 'ya…" She waved her wand and suddenly, Allison could feel her arms and legs again. "Th-Thanks…" she managed to croak.

There was an awkward silence.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I freaked you out with the 'prove I'm a witch' or something, you just have to understand, Allison. That letter," she points to the letter that was now laying flat across the table. "is a letter saying you've been accepted at Hogwarts, the school I, your mom, your dad, and other family members went to…You have to understand what you are, Allison.." Aunt Natalya said this all so seriously that Allison found it hard to believe that this was her aunt.

_ A…A-Alright…I…I'm a witch…_

Slowly she nodded. "O-Okay…" Aunt Natalya scrunched up her nose, as if thinking if Allison truly was believing her. She reached for the letter and handed it to her niece.

"Here, read it, luv,"

She flipped the yellowish parchment over and written in emerald-green ink were the words:

_ Ms. A. Vergara  
>The second room to the left<br>6 Privet Drive  
>Little Whinging<br>Surrey_

_ Funny, they know where my room is…maybe..just maybe..magic is really real…_

She opened the parchment and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Ms. Vergara,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins at September first. We await your owl by no later than July first.<em>

_ Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

Allison re-read the letter a couple more times. "H…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…th…this…I'm really…a…a..witch?" Allison shrieked happily.

Aunt Natalya finally smiled. "Yes, my dear. That was what I was trying to tell you this whole time. Do you remember the time you wanted to make the roses grow?" asked Ant Natalya.

Allison nodded. "Yes, of course. Then they sprouted a stem with a white rose bud."

Aunt Natalya smiled. "You see? That was magic. Emotion sometimes affects magic. When you're angry, happy, frustrated, sad, or something." Allison smiled back at her aunt, and then she suddenly remembered a small memory, but she didn't bother ask that, because she knew it was magic, but oh, no no, she doesn't know what kind of magic it was…

"Oh, I do hope you'll be in Gryffindor. Most of our family's been. Either that or Ravenclaw…" Aunt Natalya says, stooping a bit as she wraps her arms around her favorite niece. Allison hugs back.

Aunt Natalya was the first one to break away. "Also, if anyone asks, you're a pure-blood witch, which means, both of your parents are pure-bloods too, " She adds. "There are three kinds of blood status. The pure-bloods," she starts as she ticks it off her fingers. "The half-bloods, and finally the Muggle-borns. Half-bloods are witches or wizards whose one parent is a Muggle or Muggle-born and then one parent is a witch or parent. The Muggle-borns are Muggles who have no idea they're a witch or wizard 'till the day they receive their letter. Like Lily Potter, Harry Potter's mom. She's a Muggle-born. You get my drift? Then, there's the pure-bloods. Pure-blood families are rare, nowadays. Anyway, pure-bloods are witches or wizards whose parents are pure witch and wizard. You understand now?" Aunt Natalya asks Allison, who nods vigorously. Aunt Natalya nodded. "Right. Let's see your needed equipment," she says as she takes the parchment from Allison, who grabs it back immediately. Her aunt looks at her weirdly and Allison realizes that that was completely out of character and rude. "Sorry…I'm just…." She sighed. "Okay, I can't help but get excited, you know?"

With that, she opens that enclosed list and reads it out loud:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_**UNIFORM  
><strong>_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)<br>_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry tags_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_**  
><strong>All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
><em>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)<em> by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical_ _Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT  
><strong>_1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales  
>Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad<p>

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT THE FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"BROOMSTICKS?! Where in Merlin's beard would we need that for?! Pray tell me it's not for flying around and laughing like a mad-" The words came out of her mouth faster than the speed of light. Aunt Natalya grinned and shook her hands from left to right.

"Oh no! It's for playing Quidditch, a wizard sport that involves flying broomsticks," Aunt Natalya explained and Allison breathed in a sigh of relief. Then she also re-read the parchment a couple 'o times.

"Auntie?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can we buy all this in London?" asks Allison, looking up from the parchment and bored into those amethyst orbs.

"If you know where to go, "says Aunt Natalya with a mischievous wink.

END CHAPTER ONE: THE NEW WITCH

_**((A/N: Hallo guys! This is PinoyAko12 here! So this is my first HP fanfic, and please tell me what you think about it! I know, I copied a lot of lines from the book itself, but I promise, I'm not gonna copy the whole book. Please, tell me what you think of Allison Taylor Vergara! Also, physical appearance, attitudes and likes and dislikes will be revealed as we progress into the story.**_

_***Yes. She has this witch/wizard exception that her eyes are different in color. I promise. J.K. Rowling mentioned it in one of her books, I just can't remember what year I think it was during fifth, **_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_**…but literally speaking, there is that kind of disease. Literally speaking means in reality, in the real world, if you didn't know. **__** I just don't know what disease it's called.**_

_**I am so sorry for any grammatical errors and typographical errors! If I do have them, please message/pm me, and I'll try to change it.**_

_**WARNING: UPDATES WILL BE SLOW AND DON'T, PLEASE DON'T, BY ANY MEANS, PRESSURE ME. IF YOU DO, I WILL SYOP WRITING THIS. IF YOU WANT FAST UPDATES, THEN LEAVE THIS FANFICTION ALONE AND READ ANOTHER ONE. **__** Jus' sayin'…**_

_**WUVS!))**_


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

CHAPTER TWO: DIAGON ALLEY

Allison never expected her eleventh birthday to happen like this. This was completely out of the ordinary! The next day , which was August 1, she and her aunt were on their way to London, on the passenger seat of her aunt's car.

"Here we are, ~" Aunt Natalya chirped happily.

"And where is 'here' exactly, may I ask?" asked Allison as she opens her side of the door and steps out into the fresh London air.

They stopped in front of a grubby-looking pub.

_I would've never had noticed it if Auntie hadn't pointed it out…_

"Allie, welcome to the Leaky Cauldron," Aunt Natalya says as she swings open the door. "It's a famous place, tell 'ya—what's the bloody ruckus all about?" She nearly yells as she takes Allison's arm and takes her deeper into the pub.

Natalya Amethyst Fernandez was actually a regular here before Allison was born. She used to hang out here until the wee hours of night, then come stumbling home to find Katerina sitting in a chair by the window to give her wild, younger sister a good scolding for venturing out in the afternoon and return in the wee hours of night. That was when she was in her twenties. She'd never do that again.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last. " A woman named Doris shook hands with a boy wi-

_Wait, did she say….Potter?_

"Codswallop, Allie! The boy we just talked about! And meet- Ah! I can't-!"

"Natalya Amethyst Fernandez! Fancy seein' yeh here now, don' we?" A very tall and big man swooped down and carried her aunt.

"Rubeus Hagrid! Put me down this instant!" Despite her stern façade, she grinned like a madman. Hagrid chuckled but did as he was told anyway.

Then a pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. Harry, and um…I don' believe I caught yer name, lass," says Hagrid.

"Oh! Just call me Allison for the mean time Mr. Hagrid," says Allison.

"Hagrid's fine," he smiles. "Anyway, Harry, Allison, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you," then he turns to Allison, who was a bit taken aback by how intense and hard his stare is. "Of c-course, A-A-Allison Ve-Vergara, d-did you know tha-that yo-your p-p-paren-"

Aunt Natalya grabbed Allison's shoulders and interrupted, "So! What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" she asked, copying his intense, hard stare of Allison.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Aunt Natalya spoke up. "D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as if he was afraid of his own subject.

_Well…he's an interesting person…_

He turns to Harry again. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought. And he left.

Aunt Natalya spoke up, "I don't think the two of you have been properly introduced. Allison, this is Rubeus Hagrid," He saluted. "One an' only." Then she continued, "Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. Hagrid, this is my niece Allison Taylor Vergara," Allison waves and says, "Hi, Hagrid."

Meanwhile, Hagrid was stroking his bushy, brown beard. "Vergara…Vergara…where have I heard that before…Oh yeah! They were-" Aunt Natalya reacted almost immediately. "Why don't I buy you a drink, Hagrid? Like friends do, when they see each other again after long time? Allison, take a seat on the barstool. Stay there, okay?" And before Hagrid could react, she leads him away and they blend in with the sea of witches and wizards.

"So…you're the famous Harry Potter, then? Nice to meet 'ya," Allison says casually smiling.

"Yeah, I had no idea who and what I was with the Dursleys, and they _knew! _But they didn't tell me! It was Hagrid who told me what I was, on my birthday," said Harry.

"Oh? When's your birthday?" asked Allison.

"Uhm...yesterday, actually..." said Harry sheepishly. "You?"

She grinned, "That's funny, me too!" Allison exclaims.

_What a coincidence…_

"Oh really?" asked Harry, gradually smiling. Allison nods and ran a hand through her now yellow-orange hair.

"Did your hair really just…change color?" asked Harry carefully, not knowing if it would offend her or not. Allison, appalled, looked at him as if he'd just swallowed a whole lemon. "Wh-what…? I..It's never happened before!" she exclaimed.

_Maybe because I already know I'm a witch?_

"M-Maybe because I..um..know I'm a witch…? I'm just going to ask Aunt Natalya later…Oh, and did you know I live in front of the Dursleys? We're basically neighbours," said Allison.

"Well, now I know," said Harry. "I only get to go outside when it's school days and once, when it was Dudley's birthday." said Harry as he looks into her eyes. "Say, do you wear contacts?"

Allison immediately avoided eye contact. "N-No…They're really like that…I've never known why though…" then she looked up and noticed his eyes. "Well, I really like yours. They're like the ink in the letter we received," said Allison.

"Yea, o' 'course he does. Got his mum's eyes, he does, but the spitting image o' his father tell 'ya. " supplied Hagrid from behind. They both spun around, startled. "Blimey! Lassie! Yeh got yer father's eyes!" exclaimed Hagrid, leaning in close to inspect her eyes. Allison instinctively leaned back a bit, startled by Hagrid's big, but nice face. After a while, he leaned back, chuckling. "Yup. Definitely from yer father's alright! Did you know what colour his was?" asked Hagrid. Allison shook her head. "Well, his was cobalt blue and emerald green."

"R-really?"

"Yup. Codswallop, Natalya! Haven't you said anything about her parents? Anything at all?" exclaimed Hagrid at the woman behind him.

"Well, I'll be explaining it to her when we get home. For now, I think it's about time we get to Diagon Alley. Shall we, Hagrid?" asked Aunt Natalya, giggling as if she was a little kid having cotton candy. Hagrid chuckled. "Yes we shall, Natalya Amethyst Santos."

The four of them walked through the pub and out into a small courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds here and there.

Hagrid grinned at Harry as he looked for his wand within his coat, rummaging each and every pocket there was. "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter met yeh—mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?" piped Allison.

"Oh yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience…They say he met vampires in the Black Forest—" started Hagrid

_Maybe that's why he looked so terrified when he was supposed to buy a book on vampires…_

"—and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag—never been the same since. Scared o' the students, scared o' his own subject—Blimey, where is my bloody umbrella?" exclaimed Hagrid. He looked as if he wanted to turn his coat upside-out.

"Would you prefer I do it, Hagrid?" asked Aunt Natalya as she took her wand from her purse. Beneath that big, brown, bushy beard, Allison could've bet that he blushed a little. "Oh, alright then,"

When Allison saw what her aunt was doing, she exclaimed, "What the bloody hell are you doing, auntie?"

Aunt Natalya, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up…two across…" mumbled Aunt Natalya under her breath. "Right! That should do it. Stand back everyone!"

She tapped the wall three times with the point of her wand.

The brick she had touched quivered—it wriggled—in the middle, a small hole appeared—it grew wider and wider—a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

The two young people marveled at the street before them. They stepped through the archway. Allison didn't bother looking back. Her head turned every angle possible just to get a glimpse of everything at once. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons—All sizes—Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver—Self-Stirring—Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," Allison heard Hagrid tell Harry, "but we've got to get yer money first."

A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…"

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop saying Eeylops Owl Emporium—Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry and Allison's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomstick in it. "Look," Allison heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand—fastest ever—"

_Oh, so that's what broomsticks look like…_

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instrument Allison had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

"Gringotts," said Aunt Natalya from behind her.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was—

_Is that…?_

"That's a goblin alright," supplied Aunt Natalya as if she'd read her mind, _again._

They walked up the white stone steps toward it. The goblin was about a head shorter then Harry, she's noticed. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and Allison noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>

_What the bloody hell was that for?_

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it." She heard Hagrid tell Harry.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. The four of them made for the counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets full of thingamajigs and the like. Allison stared intently at Hagrid with eyes wide as saucers when he scattered a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers, that she didn't realize the goblin turned her attention to her aunt…for the meantime.

"Yes, miss?"

"We've also come to take some money, but from Mr. Arthur James Vergara's vault," said Aunt Natalya, already presenting the key. The goblin held out his long, slender hand and Aunt Natalya placed the key gingerly in it. The goblin inspected the key closely and nodded to himself.

"You have dad's key? How come not mum's?" asked Allison, knowing her Aunt Natalya was her mum's sister, whom she dearly trusted. Aunt Natalya shrugged. "I'm not really sure about that. All I know is your dad has his own vault. As for Katerina…Well, if she did have one, I never knew about it. She could be a mysterious witch when she wanted to be." Hagrid just found the key to Harry's vault when Aunt Natalya finished.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last. Holding up a tiny golden key. The goblin took it and inspected it closely. "That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

_You-Know-What? What do you mean You-Know-What?_

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you to your desired vaults. Griphook!"

And Griphook was yet another goblin. The four of them followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

Harry asked the question that's been nagging at the back of Allison's mind. "What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?"

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Griphook held the door open for them. They ended up in a narrow passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. The goblin whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in—"How did the five of us ever fit in this small cart?!" Allison wondered out loud. "Beats me." Answered Hagrid as he managed to get on with some difficulty—and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. The plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

"I never know," Harry called over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."

He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke cam billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid as he helped Harry pile some of it into his bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh."

"Well then, Mr. Vergara's vault next," said Griphook as Hagrid and Harry climbed in into the cart.

The cart sped down a steep slope and went down about twenty-five more feet, then came to a screeching halt once more.

Griphook unlocked the door and Aunt Natalya stepped out of the cart, helping little Allison get out of it. Aunt Natalya held a velvet pouch and filled it to them top with coins. Allison took one last look at their small fortune before climbing in to the grubby cart and Griphook closed it.

"Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook.

"They were going deeper and the air turned a lot more colder as they hurtled around tight corners. Allison had to squint because there was air whipping past her face but she wanted to see this ride for herself too. She saw Harry lean over to the side to try and see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck. Allison giggled a little, and her hair turned pale yellow.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his fingers and it simply melted away, like mist. It simply vanished.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked in through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook suddenly.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" asked Harry.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin. Allison looked at him in horror.

_Bloody hell!_

Allison had rather Eagle-like vision eyes, and saw a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat, within his many pockets in it.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep my mouth shut," said Hagrid.

One wild cart ride later, they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Allison still can't believe she'd been sitting in a wild cart underneath London, and, heck, it wasn't the best joyride. If she just could—and she would—she wouldn't dare go back.

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Natalya, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He still did look a bit sick. Aunt Natalya shook her head, "But I won't be able to guard them, though, I still have to check something out at the Apothecary," then she turned to Allison. "You won't mind if we, um, do something, and slip away for a moment right?" before Allison could answer, the two adults turned and went opposite directions, leaving two underaged witch and wizard, who have no idea what to do once they enter the shop, in front of Madam Malkin's. They looked at each other nervously as Harry pushed the doors and they stepped in, feeling nervous. Harry felt his knees turn knobby and Allison's hands suddenly became clammy.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed in all mauve.

"Hogwarts, my dears?" she asked. "Got the lot here—another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, called for another assistant, and began to pin it to the right length.

The assistant called for helped Allison onto her stool and slipped a long robe over her head, and, like Madam Malkin, began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Hmm-hmm," was Allison's reply.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then, I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley, and Allison's first thought that came into her mind was, '_He's a rotten egg.'_

"Have you got your own brooms?" the boy went on.

Harry chose to just let him go on and said, "No."

"And you?" The boy addressed Allison. She, being a fighter somehow, and would never go down without a fight, answered, "Well, my uncle and I are going to buy one later, but they are strict 'stick-to-the-rule-people' and of course, they'll just buy me that just so I'd be happy, and I'll fly it during summer, or the last remaining month."

"And do you play Quidditch?"

"No," said Harry again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be. Allison on the other hand, had a billion retorts running in her head.

"My brothers and I, along with some cousins, play sometimes. Well, of course, I just borrow one of my player cousins' broom, of course, since they thought I was still too young to have my own broom then. How about you?" asked Allison.

"_I_ do—Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Harry yet again, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Well, my aunt says, it's either I'll be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but I'll bet my arm I'll be in Gryffindor," said Allison.

"Well, most of us first years don't really know until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family's been—imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something more interesting, like Allison. He liked her wit and gut, wishing he got it too.

Allison, on the other hand, didn't say anything, her blood boiling because of this 'rotten egg'.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at them and pointing at three rather large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't.

"Rubeus Hagrid," added Allison.

"He works at Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second. Allison felt her blood boil.

_Well, at least Hagrid's got a nicer attitude! _she wanted to yell at him. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's sort of _savage_—lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," said Harry quite coldly. Allison snickered a bit, quiet enough for the boy not to notice.

"_Do_ you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" the boy asked, seemingly wanting to just talk to Harry and suddenly acting as if Allison wasn't there at all.

"They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy. Allison rolled her eyes and sighed, thinking: _Edit: Doesn't have manners and likes to stick his nose in other people's business._

"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and a wizard, if that's that you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool. "We'll wait for you outside, Allison," said Harry.

"Yeah, sure," was Allison's reply. Not exceeding five minutes later, she also hopped from the footstool and was Hagrid and Harry outside the door.

"Where's Aunt Natalya?" Allison asked Hagrid, who handed her an ice cream (vanilla with chocolate and strawberry drizzle), said, "Last time I saw her before we parted, she was headin' toward Eeylops. Meanwhile, she asked me to take care of yeh, now, we'll be buyin' the rest of the things you'll be needin'" said Hagrid, as they begin walking away from the shop.

Allison noticed Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).

"What's up?" said Hagrid.

"Nothing," Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know—not knowin' about Quidditch!"

"Don't make me feel worse," said Harry rather glumly. Allison slung an arm over his shoulder and squeezed it a bit. "Oh, cheer up, Harry," He then told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.

"—and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in—"

"Yer not _from_ a Muggle family. If he'd known who yer _were—_he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parent are wizarding folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles—look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"

"So what _is _Quidditch?"

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. Its like—"

"Soccer, in our previous life, Harry. Muggle life," piped Allison suddenly. Harry nearly forgot she was there and jumped a bit.

"Yeah. Everyone follows Quidditch—played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls—sorta hard to explain the rules."

"And what are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw?"

"School houses. All those four you just said. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but—"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily. Allison nudged Harry with her shoulder as if to say that it isn't true. "Well, at least you've got a lineage of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws…" said Harry as he nudged her back. "Oh, come on, cheer up, Harry! I bet my other arm you're in Gryffindor too." was Allison's answer.

"Well, if yeh are in Hufflepuff, which I bet yeh aren't, it's always better than Slytherin," said Hagrid, rather darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

"Vol-, sorry—You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"

"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.

With confusion evident on her pretty little face, she asked, "Who's You-Know-Who?"

Hagrid shot her a look. "Not you too! I'm gonna strangle yer aunt fer this…" he mumbled. "After Harry, I'm not gonna say it again. Tell 'er Harry,"

"You-Know-Who's real name is Voldemort. Hagrid says people like us don't like saying the name if they can help it. No one does, until now that he's vanished," said Harry.

Allison nodded slowly. "Alright then, I'll just ask my aunt later, then."

The lot of them bought Allison's and Harry's book in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with book as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Allison had to get help from Hagrid to drag Harry away from _Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle You Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair-Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) _by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley." said Harry. Allison, who loved playing pranks, slapped Harry lightly on the shoulder. "Harry!"

"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn't work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."

_Bummer!_

Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough for its horrible smell. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry and Allison, they examined sliver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and miniscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.

"Just yer wand left—oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present.

Harry felt himself go red.

"You don't have to—"

"Yes we do. Harry, pick a present then I'll pay half, then, Hagrid, you the other half, okay?" piped Allison. Suddenly remembering Harry's birthday.

_Thank goodness Hagrid remembered…_

"But I won't be able to buy you one!" said Harry.

"Why? Is it your birthday too, Allison?"

Allison's hair turned pink and she sheepishly nodded. "Yesterday too…" Harry gave a triumphant grin.

"Oh, I think I know why yer aunt went Eeylops afer we got separated. I bet she's still in there, though," said Hagrid. "As fer you, Harry, I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer an animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, you'd be laughed at—an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dad useful, carry yer mail an' everything."

Harry couldn't stop stammering his thanks. Allison chuckled and happily skipped toward Eeylops. The moment the stepped inside the shop, Allison smiled. And there she was, Aunt Natalya, paying for a beautiful owl. Its head and part of its bodice was colored white, while her claws and the lower part was colored brown. In the middle, there was spots of white mixed in with the brown, creating the effect of snow. Its beady eyes were colored amethyst, like Aunt Natalya's.

"Allie! Hagrid! Harry! What're you all doing here? Don't tell me you've all come by just to come pick me up?" said Aunt Natalya as she stoops down to give her niece a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Oh, Allie, I do hope you'll like her, her name is actually Snowy, but you can change it if you want, but I really think it suits her anyway,"

Aunt Natalya gave her the large cage, containing her owl. Harry and Hagrid went deeper into the shop, looking for an owl Harry might like. "Yeah, I won't change her name. It's beautiful. Oh, and she's got your eyes, auntie," said Allison, marveling at the pretty owl, and the owl, stared back at her, with curious, unsure eyes.

"Well, looks like we've got it. We'll take this if yeh please," said Hagrid, carrying a large cage with a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. With an effortless heave, Hagrid managed to get it on the counter, paying with some gold Galleons.

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which—according to Allison—had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Each child now carried a large cage that held their own, beautiful, asleep owls. Harry still couldn't stop saying his thanks, sounding a lot like Professor Quirrell.

"Don' mention it,' said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from the Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now—only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

They entered the shop and both children felt as if they'd entered a very strict library. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Aunt Natalya said a see you later to Allison, finding it rather cramed and she had nowhere to seat. Allison didn't mind though. It wasn't her fault her aunt's claustrophobic. She gave her niece the pouch and left.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Allison whirled around to meet the stranger. Hagrid must have jumped too, because there was a loud crunching sound and he got quickly off the spindly chair.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Good afternoon, sir," said Allison as she sheepishly waved at the stranger.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. Then those wide, pale eyes shining like moon through the gloom of the shop fixed its quite intense stare to Allison. She avoided eye contact almost at once, though she didn't know why.

"Ms. Vergara! What a pleasure it is to see the both of you at once! I remember what your parents bought as if they bought it all yesterday. Katerina had a dragon heartstring and phoenix feather. Ten inches long. Amazing for hexing and cursing, which your mother was known for," said the man, with a slight wink. "Whereas, James had unicorn hair and maple. Eleven inches. Nice and flexible. Perfect for wizard duels, which your father did all the time he was able to—Well ladies first, Mr. Potter, if that's alright—Will you please hold out your wand arm," said Mr. Ollivander as he moved to the back of the shop. Allison didn't know what wand arm was, so she patiently waited. "I must say, Mr. Potter, you have your mother's eyes. She preferred a wand made of willow. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy. Nice for charm work." he emerged from the back holding a long tape measure with silver markings.

"Your wand arm, dear." said Mr. Ollivander.

"W-Well, I'm right-handed," said Allison. Mr. Ollivander gently took her wrist and held it out. He measured Allison from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. "Meanwhile, your father, Harry, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for Tranfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it—it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." As he said this, Allison noticed the tape measure was doing this on its own, whereas Mr. Ollivander was busy taking down boxes from the shelves and were beginning to pile on the counter.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Well then, Ms. Vergara. Try this—an unusual combination—let's see. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Just take it and give it a wave."

Allison took it and had barely raised the wand over her head when Mr. Ollivander took it again. "No…No…No that's no it..maybe….just maybe…" he mumbled. He put the wand in its box and puts it on the other side of the counter.

"Here, try this—beechwood and phoenix feather, nine inches, a bit whippy—Go on, try it out."

Allison yet again tried but Mr. Ollivander yet again snatched it, but instead of grumbling, he seemed to be grinning! Instead of placing it with the first wand she tried, he put it into the chair where Hagrid sat a while ago. Mr. Ollivander was just so intent in finding the right wand that he didn't notice Hagrid, the big guy, standing there, transfixed.

"How about this, Ms. Vergara, ivory and holly, flexible—Go on, take it,"

Allison was feeling a bit silly now, with all this wand-waving stuff.

_Well, I guess I'll have to get used to it, because I'll be doing all lot of these when term starts…_

And Mr. Ollivander snatched it back, a bit more tries, and wands were beginning to make a small pile on the chair.

"Oho!—Why not—Let's see if this wand chooses you, —A mahogany wand. Ebony and unicorn hair. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration…try it…try it…"

The moment Allison touched the wand, an unfamiliar surge of power went through her and filled every part of her. She raised the wand and sparks flew. Harry clapped, Allison smiled happily, Hagrid clapped and Mr. Ollivander shouted, "Hagrid! You were there the whole time?" asked Mr. Ollivander and he took the wand back from her and put it back in its box. Wrapping it in brown paper, he said, "That would be seven Galleons, please," and Allison took seven Galleons from the pouch and put in it the counter.

"If you would step forward, please, Mr. Potter. I see you friend here has the same wand as your father…took from the same tree too. I wonder…I wonder…" said Mr. Ollivander, mumbling the last part.

"Excuse me, sir, but what do you wonder?" asked Allison politely.

"Well…Transfiguration is a very tricky subject, I must say. Mr. James Potter, was very well at it, and he became an Animagi, too. You'll both learn what that is when you go to Hogwarts."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit a creepy. He had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where…"

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half-inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…."

He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid, again.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again…Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, than one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you go expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er—yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces though," he added brightly.

"But you don't _use _them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Allison and Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well now—Mr. Potter. Let me see. " He took the tape measure from the counter. "Which is your wand arm? Hold it out, please."

Harry held out his right arm. "That's it," He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter, Ms. Vergara. We use unicorn hair, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

"That will do," he said again, and again, the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try—"

Harry tried—but he hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no—here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

"Are all the customers that buy their wands from Ollivanders always this tricky?" whispered Allison to Hagrid. Hagrid shook his head. "No. I got mine almost instantly. Some customers are jus' like…this I suppose.." said Hagrid. Allison nodded, as she watched wands pile up into the chair that Mr. Ollivander had put her discarded wands too.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere—I wonder now—yes, why not—this wand," said Mr. Ollivander, as he took the first wand Allison tried. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of lights on to the walls. Hagrid whooped again, and Allison whistled and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious…"

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering," Curious…curious…"

"Sorry," said Harry, "but _what's _curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happened that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather—just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother—why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed. Allison felt as if the temperature dropped and it suddenly became too quiet.

"Yes, thirteen-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember….I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter….After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things—terrible, but great."

Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry, Hagrid, Allison, and Aunt Natalya made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road: he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at the on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with two owls asleep in its cages on each child's lap. Allison, on the other hand, grinned like her aunt. Yes, like a madman. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.

"Got time fer a bite before yer train leaves," he said.

"Take all the time you need, Harry. We'll give you a ride home," said Aunt Natalya. Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm quite alright—"

"We insist," said Allison.

Harry had no other choice but to succumb to his neighbours' wishes.

Hagrid bought him a hamburger, while Aunt Natalya bought Allison French fries. They sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything seemed so strange somehow. Allison still can't believe that she was a witch; she was in an underground goblins' bank; she bought an owl; she bought her wand; she bought weird-looking things in the Apothecary; and that she was going to Hogwarts in about a month.

"You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid. Only then did Allison realize he was right, Harry hadn't said a word after they left Diagon Alley.

He chewed on his hamburger, trying to find the right words. "Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander…but I don't know anything about magic at all,"

"Harry," said Allison, reaching out to hold his arm. "We both know nothing about magic. But that's why we're attending Hogwarts, right? We're going to Hogwarts so we can learn things, things about magic. The Wizarding world."

"But what if I can't do spells? How can they exp ect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry—I mean that night my parents died."

Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind that wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.

"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard, But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts—I did—still do, 'smater of fact."

Harry, deciding that they were right, nodded and ate the hamburger. Allison thought it was a pretty good thing that not much people were around, since they had a semi-giant with them and a couple of owls, head under one wing in their own cages. The cashier actually did a double-take on Hagrid, as if she was imagining him. When Allison got the chance, she could see her sneaking a glance at them, as if trying to make sure that they were real alright.

When they finished, they went back to the place where they parked the car and settled in. Aunt Natalya muttered a spell and her Mazda's trunk became large enough for the newly bought things.

Hagrid handed each of them an envelope. "Yer tickets fer Hogwarts," said Hagrid. "First o' September—King's cross—it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me…Or, you can just cross the street and tell Natalya about it…See yeh soon, Harry, Allison."

The car backed out of it's parking slot, without much difficulty. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight, he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the rear window, kneeling against the car's soft seats, but he blinked and Hagrid was gone.

Allison noticed this and grinned, saying, "Oh, come on, we'll see him again soon enough! Now seat properly in your seat or you might get thrown to the front!"

Harry smiled but did as he was told. This might not be as bad as he first thought it would be…


	3. Announcement! Please read! IMPORTANT

Hi guys! No this is not a hiatus chapter etc. No, this is not a chapter either.

I was thinking of accepting other OC, other than Allison. :)

SURPRISE!

LOL.

Anyways, I would like it if you would send me some. Kindly state, what house, or if you want, next yer perhaps. His/Her realtion with Allison (eg: enemy, friend, frenemy, you get my point right?)

Name (full name, as in with the real middle initial and all):  
>Age:<br>Facial Featres  
>Eyes:<br>hair color:  
>Skin color:<br>Likes:  
>Dislikes:<br>Birthday:  
>Blood status:<br>Height:  
>Right handed: (y or n?)<br>Left handed:(y or n?)  
>Year that he'she will show up:<br>Good side?  
>Bad side?<br>House:  
>Relation with Allison:<br>Attitudes:  
>Personality:<br>Any shipping with him/her:  
>Significant people in hisher life:  
>Sex:<br>Others:

You may add other details if you want, but I specifically need those, so yeah. PLease don't hesitate to send me your OC's. I'll post another chappie if I'm closing...uhmm...something.

**_AGAIN PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO SEND ME YOUR OC'S MAY IT BE ONE ONLY OR MULTIPLE. I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WILL._**

**_Goodbye fans! For now!_**


End file.
